Complicated
by Thecakeluver
Summary: Brittany have been wondering about alvin.he has been acting differently around his friends and its getting in to his head. he has also changed his clothes and has been hurting his brothers,friends but mostly brittany.will he ever turn back into the normal alvin?


**Okay now i had this story in my head for a while and i needed it to come out but don't worry my other story will be enjoy.:)!**

* * *

brittany has been wondering about alvin lately. Whenever her,her sisters or his brothers are around him he acts like the normal alvin but whenever hes with other people like his friends...hes a totaly different person. She needed help so she went to her sisters who were in the living room watching tv."hey girls can we talk for a sec?" Brittany asked.

"ya sure britt whats up?" Eleanor asked.

"um..have you noticed that alvin is being a totaly diffwrent person when hes around his friends.?"

"no but simon and theodore noticed it and have been worring. And they thought since alvins your crush you'll be worring a lot more." Jeanette said.

"ya i am worring a lot and i don't know what to do. And has theodore and simon noticed anything about alvin?"

"well theo was crying last night when alvin yelled at him when he said that he wasn't changing and that maybe theodore nedded to change." Eleanor explained.

"this is not what do we do?"

"well all we can do is watch alvin closely when he is with his friends and see what happens from there. If it gets worse we'll think of something." Jeanette said.

" going to bed night."

"night britt." They both said then returned to watching tv. Brittany headed upstairs,walked into her room,changed into her PJ's and collasped on her bed. All she could think about was alvin and why he was changing. Well she will have to wait and see what happens.

1 week later~

its been a week and everyone has been keeping a close eye on alvin. They noticed that his behavior with his friends has increased. Hes been getting in to much trouble than he normally does and he changed his clothes. Instead of just his regular red sweater with a yellow A on it and regular jeans he now wears a black jacket with a red t-shirt under with black jeans. This worried everyone even more even brittany. After school brittany decided not to meet up with the others and just walk home. When she got home she put her bag down and went into the back sat in the grass while looking at the sky. She sat there for a couple of minutes then began to sing a song. But she didn't notice alvin coming to her.

Brittany:

Uh huh, life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is

'Cause life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

And you're talking to me one on one

But you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

You come over unannounced

Dressed up like you're somethin' else

Where you are ain't where it's at

You see you're making me laugh out

When you strike your pose

Take off all your preppy clothes

You know you're not fooling anyone

When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watchin' your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

No, no, no

No, no, no

No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool,

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no no

after the song she broke down crying."oh alvin why can't you see that what you've become only made my love for you die down. Your not the same alvin i known and love." She began crying once again. Alvin heard what she said and felt guilty for his behavior towards his brothers,friends and his crush. So he walked over to her,sat down and put an arm around her. This made her flinch and look to see alvin sitting next to her,she then turned her head away from him."shouldn't you be with some of your friends Alvin?"

"um...a-actually um..well when we didn't see you with us after school i came looking for you and i found you in your backyard singing and talking to yourself about how i have changed. And that made me relize that my friends are making me like this,to this bad impression just to make me more cool and to ditch you guys for them. So i left them and wanted to be my old self again,the fun,caring,and devilish alvin and not the bad,ditcher, guy." Alvin said.

"r-really alvin?"

"yes and im sorry for how i acted."

"its alright alvin."

"no its not alright im going to show you how sorry i am."

"well i can't see wh-" but briitany got cut off by alvin kissing her full on the was surprised at first but she then kissed back. She felt alvin snake his arms around her waist and he felt her arms go around his neck deepining the kiss. They went on like that for 3 minutes then they pulled apart."wow that was...wow."

"see thats how sorry i am. But can i ask you something?"

"sure whatever it is just spit it out."

"okay...w-will you be my g-girlfriend?"

"Does this answer your question." Then brittany kissed him on the lips for a few seconds then pulled away."yes i will be your girlfriend." They then hugged it out. She was glad to have the old alvin back and to have him as her boyfriend.


End file.
